shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenji Ryuunosuke
"Sometimes life can be a hassle, so why not just relax and enjoy the gentle breeze. Not only is it relaxing and sootheing, but it clears your mind, helps with concentration, and refreshes the soul." ''-''Kenji Ryuunosuke '''Kenji Ruunosuke '''is a pirate of the SOF Pirates that studies archeology. He may be one of the lazier pirates, but his calm, relaxed frame can be the last thing that anyone sees. He's the current wielder of the powerful Void Weapon known to many as "Sincleaver." Having a total bounty of 100 beli is awfully decieving for him, considering that his very deadly sword skills is overshadowed by his slacker personality. Apperance Kenji is an average looking guy that has a slouch in is posture. He has black, medium-length hair that is messy from the lack of brushing and combing. His eyes have a look that shows kindness and consideration for every person he sees. He also has a slight tan on his skin as a result from him taking frequent naps in the Crow's nest. He wears a combative black kimono with white tabi socks and straw sandals. The kimono itself has a few wrinkles and stratches due to his lack of maintenance. However, they are cleverly hidden due to a long, white coat that he wears over his kimono. Along the waistline, he keeps a wierd tuning fork and a sword with a claw at the end, the two parts that are required to assemble the infamous "Sincleaver." Underneath these robes is a very well-toned and fit man who has somehow kept himself in shape, despite of Kenji's lazy nature. Personality Kenji is a man who enjoys the simple pleasures of life. He has no desire what-so-ever to take an active role in things. However, he does have a strong attraction towards History-related topics, like on how there were various tribes during the Void Century. Besides that, he rarely shows interest in other topics and is, in fact, rather lazy when it comes to manual labor. Despite of this overly lazy and heavy interest in one topic, Kenji has also developed a passion in swordsmanship, stating that it's one of his "hobbies." He his more than willing to teach crewmates about the ways of the sword. In battle, Kenji may still have his bland and lazy persona, but underneath that mask is a man calcuating on where the next attack may land, where it will be most effective, and what to do from there. He is in fact, one of the more merciless pirates out of the whole crew, usually killing, if not grievously wounding his opponent. Even at sparring matches, Kenji will at times over do it and cause actual injury to his sparring partner. Kenji also proves to be a more of a mentor figure to various crewmates, enjoying teaching them through his bizarre, but effective methods. He has tendencies to lecture and drone about very important facts that are usually overshadowed by his monotonous voice. History Abilities Swordsmanship Kenji rarely fights due to his lazy attitude. When he pulls out his sword though, a cannonball to the face is much more suitable way to die. Kenji relies on dynamic footing and strategic angles in order to gain the upper hand in combat. When not trying, he uses simple thrusts, parries, and slashes to wound the foe. When he activates the second half of Sincleaver, he will go into a stance that is similar to escrima. However, Kenji's fighting style has no particular technique, form, or any specific focus, making him very unpredictable. To accompany that even more, Kenji will even add acrobatic tricks to further increase the unpredictability of his attacks. When using the united Sincleaver, Kenji will resort to using heavy, crushing blows to destroy his foes. This is also the part when Kenji starts to show a new level of unrelenting fury, constantly continuing a steady combo as the opponent has to deal with the pressure of his weapon. Superhuman Agility Kenji's speed is considerably fast, making him one of the faster crewmates in the SOF Pirates. Kenji can go to speeds that equal to the speed of a anti-material bullet when fired (human capabilities alone). His relexes are also remarkable. A key example of this was when he caught a bullet that was fired by Zidane Makarov with only two of his fingers. Kenji's flexibility is rather ordinary compared to others, but he can, however do various yoga poses without feeling any pain. Superhuman Endurance Kenji's endurance is a little about the average human, but it's a far cry compared to people like Raymond Xerxes. He can take substantial blows from a Gomu Gomu Jet Bazooka ranked attack, but it will take two hits from that kind of strength to knock him out. His stamina is rather remarkable, for he has a massive reserve of it, making him able to fight for a week straight. Superhuman Intellect Kenbunshoku Haki Sincleaver Sincleaver is an ancient weapon from the void century, thus it possesses hidden and mysterious powers. It's powers are split into two objects, one of them in the form of a white, aquatic-designed cutlass that has a hook shape on the end of it. The other is in the for of an above average sized tuning fork that he can hold in one hand. However, they can be fused together to form a large claymore-like cutlass that has the similar design to that of the sword half. Abilities Sincleaver has various abilities. It enhances the user's physical capabilites by tenfold once it "awakens," which is petting the blunt side of the blade. Another one of it's unusual abilites is that it can distort the senses of an enemy by just tapping the tuning fork with the blade. The waves can travel through the ear canals and into the brain, causing the brain itself to alter it's frequencies and signals. When this has happened, a random hallucination begins to take hold, either it's a melting vision, a nightmarish dream, or any other kind that Sincleaver has in mind. Sincleaver can also give the user the ability to manipulate flames, allowing the user to create whips, trails, and balls of fire that they can use against their opponents. However, this doesn't allow the user themselves to absorb flames or become it compared to a Mera Mera user. The tuning fork has another ability to it as well. It can manifest itself into a beam-like sword that can cut through any material that the wielder desires. However, it's not meant to be used to clash with actuall blades, or else a high-pitched scream will be heard and the beam will retract, turning it back into it's tuning fork form. When Sincleaver fuses into it's true form, it is a devastating weapon. It's flame abilities are enhanced by tenfold, being able to cancel out even magma itself. The physical capabilities of the user are enhanced even further, making the total enhancement twentyfold. It also has the beam-sword's ability to cut through any material, even being able to damage seastone itself. Relationships Crew Friends/Allies Enemies Rivals Trivia Category:GZero945 Category:Archaeologist Category:Void Weapon User Category:SOF Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User